Animal magnetism
by The Last Donna
Summary: Just when she thought nothing could go wrong she meets the Wolverine and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

These powers as some call it are also known as a curse or a gift, but I call it what one man called it years ago: evolution. Darwin's probably rolling in his grave right now. What Im talking about is a mutation in genes that allow a power or powers to inhabit its host. This appears during teenage years or heightened emotional states. Humans these days refuse to accept this, well some of them anyway.

They see it as a deviance and call people like us freaks or mutants. For years some of us could live normal lives hiding our differences from the world, while others run away in fear of rejection. Some are given the cure, thrown in jail and the lucky ones go to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. Then there are the other mutants who are the poor few who's mutation comes in a physical form such as blue skin, fur, a tail or even a forked tongue.

I guess this is where my story begins the cat girl who lives in the wild Canadian forest with her best friend and cousin Kayla. I've learned not to get that girl angry since the last guy who did so got blown away, literally. That's kind of why we ran away, that and the fact that I began to lose control of my tail sometimes, but with lots of training I have been able to hide it and bring it out when I want. The one weird thing is a few years ago I was captured and had a metal called adimantium laced in my bones.

Somehow I managed to remember the pain and everything I went through and found out there are more mutants out there like me. So the thing is we managed to find an abandoned cabin in the woods. Thanks to my being able to change into other animals. we've been getting food to feed our hunger. We lived in this place for the past five years living off of nature's bounty. Who knew that one-day we would be meeting someone who would change our lives forever.

"Kayla I'm going hunting."

"Alright go ahead I'll just be here reading my book."

"Ok then if you need me you know how to reach me," I said as I walked out the door and quickly turned into a mountain lion.

I sniffed the air and caught the scent of a deer; I stalked off towards the scent. As I crouched behind some bushes I began to get ready to pounce. At that moment I felt as though the hunter was being hunted. I brushed it off since I knew there was probably another animal watching me. The forest was silent as the deer ate quietly it was then I took I pounced taking the deer down.

Once I had killed it I went back to my human form and began to pick up the deer. That's when I felt a man's presence I knew he was mutant and his code name was wolverine, and with a name like that I didn't like it. I knew I could trust him but just in case I let out a low growl. He stepped closer to me as I began to walk away. It wasn't until he was a few feet away from me that I drew my knuckle claws.

"Step any closer and you're a dead man," I said through gritted teeth.

"For one thing I don't want to hurt you, and another where did you get those?" Said this Wolverine character.

I smirked I knew his bones were laced with metal the same metal as mine, "the same place you got yours Logan."

His gruff features softened fro a split second, and then he furrowed his brows.

"How'd you know my name?"

"For one I can read your mind, I can also tell certain things about people I want. Plus I remember everything from those days in Stryker's lab. I remember them talking about you when I escaped I found your file and got out of there. I hear he's dead now."

He nodded his head and at that moment I knew it was he who killed Stryker.

"Now if you don't mind could you help me with this deer?" I said with a littler anger in my voice.

What could I say I'm part cat and he's part wolf those are two animals that don't really get along. After we gutted it I grabbed its antlers; I then looked at Logan and held out my hand.

"Are you coming or not?" He hesitated before grabbing it.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what I do since the man who sent you here would've told you."

He looked at me somewhat in shock but remembered what I could do. We then teleported to outside the cabin. He grabbed the deer and started to skin it.

"I kind of thought you'd do that so I might as well ask you to stay for something to eat. Why not spend the night, these woods get dangerous at night."

He looked at me half-mad.

"Don't worry about me kid I can take care of myself."

When he called me kid that's when I snapped. I picked him up off the ground by his metal and threw him against a tree. This caused Kayla to rush out and see what was going on.

"That's what you get for calling me kid, I'm 25. And if you call me that again I swear I'll call you something ten times worse."

Kayla just stood there confused, "who's he?"

"He has something to explain to us, and if he doesn't want what Creed got he'll play nice."

He walked back glaring at me and healing in the process. I grew my teeth out and glared back I allowed my fingernails to turn to claws. He may have been slightly taller then me but I will not be taken down easily. He cracked his neck and we went inside. It was silent while we were eating, well on the outside it was silent. Kayla and I were actually talking using our minds.

'So can we trust him Sam?'

'Yes Kayla we can, Xavier sent him,' she nodded her head.

Xavier came to us when we found out about our little gift he invited us to go to his school but we said that we'd rather stay on our own. He always said if we wanted as place to stay we could come to his school. After we finished eating and cleaned up we sat back at the table.

"So you mentioned Creed earlier, you meant Sabretooth right?" Said Logan.

"Yes I did, and he deserved what he got."

"Sam taught him never to touch a girl unless she wants to be touched." Logan looked a little shocked. "You can read minds too."

'That I can.'

He looked a little confused which caused me to smirk; he did look rather good looking. I decided to ask him why he was sent here.

"So why has Xavier sent one of his x men to get us?"

"He feels you two are in danger if you stay here any longer. If you come with me we can get on the jet and leave."

I nodded my head yes I knew he was telling the truth. I then turned to Kayla as if to confirm it and she too nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll leave tomorrow Logan its getting late, I'm pretty sure your friends won't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke by a pillow being thrown at my way. I grabbed it in mid-air and glared at Logan. I stood up and stretched allowing my claws to withdraw and my tail to make it's way out. I grabbed everything that I owned here, as did Kayla and we made our way to the jet. The small group of three didn't look too happy, I knew the dark one was making the clouds with her anger. I brushed it off and went on the jet. Kayla followed and with my super sensitive ears I heard Logan explain why there was a delay. I heard him say that I just wanted to get close to him.

"I wouldn't think so highly of yourself wolf-boy."

I smirked as I heard him growl at me. I knew the one called Storm put her hand on his shoulder to make him stop. I looked over at Kayla who was sitting in the seat next to mine; she nodded in my direction.

'So Sam what do we have?'

'Well Kayla the one with the white hair, her name is Ororo known as Storm she can manipulate weather, the guy's name is Bobby or Iceman controls ice of course. That would be his girlfriend Marie or Rogue she isn't too touchy-feely with people. And by the vibes I get when Logan looks at her he seems to be a father figure.'

"Nah, Sam has filled me in on what you three do."

Rogue looked a little surprised at what Kayla had just said to her. I smiled and filled her in.

"Charles did fill you in on what our powers are hasn't he?"

"Yeah he has." Spoke Bobby Drake.

"Well then you know that I can tell a mutants abilities and strengths just by them being around me."

"Oh yeah that's right it seemed to have slipped my mind." Said Rogue in her southern accent. I think I like this girl I thought to myself.

"Don't worry Rogue things like that happen to Sam all of the time."

I glared and let out a small growl, Kayla knew I was only joking though. The rest of the ride was really uneventful, mainly Kayla and I got to know Storm, Bobby and Rogue a little better. At least I know I'll have some friends there, besides Kayla of course. From the aerial view of the mansion it seemed bigger then it was described. It was also very beautiful. As the jet docked I picked up my bag and got ready to get off, Kayla then nudged me and I looked over my shoulder to see what she wanted me to see.

I saw Logan staring at me so I gave him a smile with my fangs showing. He looked away quickly, as I left out a small laugh then followed Storm to Xavier's office. On my way there I was thinking about the man they called Wolverine, I guess he wasn't so bad. I felt connected to him, well our pasts are similar and so are our personalities. Maybe that was a defect of Stryker.

"Something wrong Sam?" Said Kayla.

"Couldn't you have read her mind?" Logan looked at her confusedly.

"I can shut off what I don't want to be found out."

After I had said that he went back to his own thoughts, I decided not to pry and looked at Kayla.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about how awesome it will be to make new friends."

"Yeah that's true Sam but don't go finding a new best friend on me."

"That you don't have to worry about." We stopped outside of a door and Storm looked at both of us.

"Are you two ready?" The both of us nodded, she then opened up the door to reveal a large office.

"Ladies please sit." Spoke a voice, which happened to be Xavier's.

Beside him sat a man who had dark blue fur. I didn't have to the power I did to know he was called Beast. Kayla and I sat down in the chairs that sat in front of the large mahogany desk. Xavier had a pleasant yet welcoming smile on his face.

"How was your trip? I understand the nights stay was your doing Sam."

Yes Sir, but the trip was great."

"Kayla, Sam you are probably wondering why you are here?"

We nodded our heads. He then went on to explain that Magneto would be looking for us, mainly me for something he needs. Xavier didn't know what that something was but he said that he might go after Kayla since she's the only person I trust and the only family that I have. He also said that he has found a new mutant that might pose a threat to both the Brotherhood and the X-Men.

"Now are there any other questions."

Kayla spoke up; "you haven't introduced us to the man behind you."

"This is Dr. Hank McCoy." Both Kayla and I stood up and shook his hand.

"Oh and don't worry you two I have told the staff about your powers, and I can assure you that your two new friends Rogue and Bobby will tell the other students of your abilities. Now Kayla I would like you to follow Storm to your room, and Sam follow Logan."

I nodded my head and did as I was told. As I followed Logan a step behind him I couldn't help but look down. I smirked and looked up, he looked back and raised an eyebrow. We stopped after what seemed like hours.

"Well kid here's your room and if you need anything my rooms across the hall." I glared.

"Thanks." He then turned at the sound of his door opening, "if you call me kid one more time I'll start calling you Gigi."

I then made him go flying into his room and shut his door. As I looked at my room I couldn't help but notice that whoever set up all of my things did an excellent job. I noticed I had a nice sized desk, a dresser with a large mirror attached and my own bathroom. My bed was queen size and my closet suited me well, not to big and not too small. I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed The Godfather and headed outside. I took a seat at the fountain and opened the book. When a little while had passed I felt a presence coming my way. I looked up to see a guy who had blue skin, a demon-like tail and yellow eyes.

"May I sit down?"

"Sure thing the names Sam by the way."

"I'm Kurt, also known as Nightcrawler, have you got an X-name yet?"

"No I don't."

He smiled, I returned his smile as, I heard a little bit of an accent as he talked I knew it was German.

"Vell, I guess ve have to give you one."

"Well," I said, "how about Tigress since my tail is tiger stripped."

He smiled, "I like it."

We talked for awhile and then we walked to the kitchen for supper. Afterwards I found Kayla and we went to my room. She had told me she met a girl named Kitty and that I'd have to meet her tomorrow. She also told me about a guy named Remy LeBeau known as Gambit.

"He's Cajun and he is very good looking. So did you meet anyone?"

"Yeah his name is Kurt or Nightcrawler, he's blue."

"Sweet."

"Oh Sam I have an X-name now it's Wind Speaker."

"Awesome mine's Tigress, thanks to the help of Kurt."

We let out giggles and talked for a couple of hours and then she left. I then had a shower and pulled on my favourite pair of pyjamas and let my tail slide through the hole I made. I then turned off the light and had the best sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning in a very awkward position on my bed; I sat up and brushed it off. After a nice hot shower I got into my clothes and let my tail slip through the hole I made in my pants. I stepped out of my room and had a lengthy stretch as I was doing so Logan walked out of his room and gave me a smile; I smiled back and felt something inside me click. I chose to ignore it for now.

"Would you like me to show you where the kitchen is?"

"Well since that is where you're heading."

"Alright kid lets go."

As we were walking I started a conversation.

"Why must you call me kid?"

"Cause I like how annoyed you look." He answered a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well so you don't send me flying into anything or glare at me to death how about kitten?"

"Kitten?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Yeah I'll call you kitten how's that sound?" I smiled at him.

"I like it. And you forgot to mention it also saves you the embarrassment of me calling you Gigi."

It was my time to smirk as he put his hand on my shoulder and we walked the rest of the way in silence, my heart pounding the whole way. Just when we were about to enter the kitchen the one known as Wolverine let his arm fall back to his side. I looked around and seen Kayla sitting with Rogue and Kitty. I walked over to the toaster and made toast and got a glass of milk before sitting down beside Rogue.

"So," spoke Kayla, "Kitty and Rogue said they were going to show us around since it's the weekend and they aren't busy doing anything."

"Sweet," I said, "it's also a good thing I have a good memory so I won't have to worry about getting lost or making Logan show me where things are."

When I had said Logan's name he looked up from whatever he was doing and lingered for on me for a few seconds.

"Yes cause we all know how grumpy he can get." Joked Rogue, this caused Logan to grunt and walk out of the room. This made the four of us laugh, Storm then walked in and looked at us.

"Can I ask what you four are up too?"

"We're making fun of Logan." Said Kitty, this caused Storm to let out a little laugh.

After we finished eating we went to our rooms to brush our teeth and we met in front of Rogues room where we'd start the tour. We ended up in the living room area of the house where we met Ellie who can control light and darkness, her X-name was Dark Light, Remy LeBeau or Gambit who can cause things to blow up through kinetic energy (this made me happy) and Warren known as Angel for his huge wings coming out of his back. We decided to talk to them, it was about an hour later when Logan walked in and rudely, yes rudely interrupted our conversation.

"Hey Sam, Kayla the professor wants you two down in the danger room so we can see your abilities in action, Kitty, Rogue you two are needed too."

"You guys are putting them up against real opponents on their first day." Said Angel in shock.

Logan who was leaning against a door-frame sighed, "it's not my doing, the professor thinks these two," he said while pointing to the both of us, "are up to it."

"Don't worry we won't go too hard on you." I said, this caused Kitty to giggle.

"Oh great we have another Logan on our hands."

"Am not!" I protested standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

Kayla stood up after me and hit me with a cushion and laughed. Logan only smirked at this remark. 'Oh how I love that smirk...There I go again, what's with me I don't like him.' Kayla looked over at me and gave me a look. I glared at her and gave an "I'll tell you later" kind of look. We then made our way to a wooden wall that opened up to show an elevator. Kayla and I made our way to the back and silently panicked, yeah we're both claustrophobic.

When the doors opened again we walked down a hall in which the walls were made of metal. Kitty had pointed out the medical area of downstairs and where cerebro was. Once we stopped Logan pointed out that Kayla and I would be going up against Kitty, Rogue, Pitor and him. I looked at Kayla then spoke to her telepathically, 'this should be fun.' She nodded her head and we walked into the room, which was currently empty.

"This is the Danger Room; it can simulate anything you want, from an Ocean to the desert." Said Logan, "and up there," he pointed to a little window thing, "is where the professor, Hank and Storm will be watching."

At that moment the room changed into a forest, I smirked.

"Great, just my element." I said to them grinning, "well Logan let's see whose tracking skills are better."

"Well let's split up then." Said Colossus in his Russian accent.

Just then I stalked off and changed into a lynx to confuse them and to blend in with my scenery. I felt the wind pick up and knew Kayla was trying to throw the four hunters off. A twig broke a few feet from me so I ducked down behind a log. I noticed Wolverine and Colossus come into the clearing and made my way out into the middle of them and changed back. They looked to each other than back at me, Colossus let himself turn into metal and I heard the snikt of Wolverines claws. Just as they were running towards me I jumped out of the way and laughed as they ran into each other.

I then teleported to Kayla's position she was currently stuck in the ground thanks to Kitty, I sniffed the air and knew Rogue and Kitty were around. I quickly teleported to Kayla and got out of there. By the end of it Kayla and I had done some pretty good teamwork and did well alone. The professor was very pleased and said we good join the X-men if we chose. We made our way upstairs and into the hallway. When Kayla started to walk away Charles grabbed my hand.

"There's something I'd like to ask you, now don't worry about Logan he said he doesn't mind. How about you help him out with the self-defence course he's teaching."

"That would be fine, I like beating him anyways." I said with a smile on my face, this remark caused Xavier to let out a laugh.

"Maybe you'll be the one to tame the beast inside him."

And before I could ask what the meant he wheeled off. I made my way to find Kayla since I knew she'd be somewhere waiting for me. But instead of finding her I bumped into Logan.

"So you gonna make it a habit of running into me?" Said Logan roughly.

"Well Logan if you really want me too I will." I said keeping my cool.

"Did Chuck tell you about teachin' with me?"

"Yup and I'd be glad to kick your ass in front of a bunch of kids." I said giving him a toothy smile.

"Really?" He said smirking, "I think it would be the other way around."

"In your dreams tough guy."

"You know you were somewhat good in there."

This caused me to let a small laugh, I knew he was lying. I noticed while I was talking to him here I felt the animal inside me want to leap at him. I had never felt this way before in my life, I thought about what Charles said and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Said Logan a little worried.

"Nothing just thinking about something."

"Alright, well I'll see you around kitten."

"See you Log."

He then turned and smirked at me and walked away. I felt kind of stupid since I could have checked to see if he felt anything like I did. As soon as he was out of view Kayla stood beside me causing me to jump a little.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Making babies."

This caused her to start laughing; we then headed down to the kitchen.

"God Sam I love your sense of humour it's so random."

"I know but that's how I am."Once we grabbed our snack of popcorn we made our way up to her room. I told her about the feeling I get around Logan and she was confused as I was. In turn she told me that she'd like to get to know Remy more. I told her she better snatch him or I would, this caused her to throw a pillow at me and we laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up early the next morning so I could be ready for helping Logan teach. I felt kind of nervous but once standing beside Logan I would be better. I went to the kitchen to find I was the only one in there, I smiled at the thought of being alone something I haven't done since Kayla and I lived in our cabin. I missed that place since we moved here, I found it to be too crowded. As I stared out the window I felt someone approach, I turned around to see Logan come into the room. He grabbed something out of the fridge and walked over to me where he leaned up against the sink. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

"You always up this early?"

"No I just couldn't sleep anymore."

Then it got silent again and Logan turned to face me, and I turned to him. He started to lean in but stopped because people were starting to come down the hall. I looked a Logan than walked off, I half thought he would follow me but he stayed behind. I decided I'd go for a walk through the house to clear my mind but it seemed no mater what I did the thought of what just happened still went through my mind.

"What's troubling you my dear?"

My ears perked up; I didn't even hear or sense the professor come up behind me. I looked away from him.

"Ah it's the wolverine that's bothering. I see, well I guess you're a little confused about how you feel right now."

I nodded then let out a long sigh.

"I was going to speak to you about it to see if you know anything about it." I said a little eagerly, he smiled.

"Well come to my office I'll explain everything, by then it will be time for you to help out Logan."

I nodded my head and smiled, I then took seat on the chesterfield behind me. The professor wheeled forward and grabbed my hand. At this moment I was ready to listen, and he was ready to talk. Charles let out a sigh before he was ready to speak, I was slightly nervous.

"Don't be nervous my child you have nothing to be afraid of."

This made me feel better and I let my senses down, well most of them anyways.

"Well as you know you and Logan have a feral part of you. Your's happens to be a tiger and Logan's, well it's not true to his name his is more wolf than wolverine."

I nodded my head to acknowledge that I understood.

"As it seems Sam these two animals have something in common, that is the urge to find a mate. I understand you don't feel this way towards any of your male friends."

"That's right." I said to Charles."Well as different as the animal spirit that resides in both of you they urge the companionship no on else can give."

At this moment I felt something, perhaps the tiger, agreeing with what the professor was saying. I went on to agree with this feeling even though it did sound a little crazy.

"Now Sam I know you don't want to believe it but it's the straight truth, you came looking for answers and I gave you them. If I know you and Logan well you're both very stubborn but will come to your senses eventually. Now it's soon time for class to start and I need to get ready, why don't you run off and get ready to help Logan he'll be needing to teach you the rules before you start."

I smiled and as I got up to leave I looked back and thought to him, 'thank you.' He in turn replied with 'anytime.' I then headed in a random direction and realized that I had no idea where Logan was teaching his class. Then I thought of something I could just sense where he was and teleport there. This I did and sensed that he was outside, I couldn't blame him it was gorgeous out there. As I teleported I ended up landing on the ground on top of something, I looked down into the face of an irritated Logan.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He said kind of angry.

"Well," I said standing up and lending him a hand which he refused, "I was trying to figure out where you were teaching your class," by this time I raised my voice a little, "and when I sensed where you were I thought bam I can teleport to him and when I did you apparently moved and we were on the ground."

He smirked at the part where I mentioned I was on top of him.

"Don't make me wipe that smirk off of your face." I said glaring at him.

"Ah come on Kitten you like being on a real man." He said laughing a little. His statement made me lose control and I started laughing, this almost brought me to tears.

"You...A real man." I said between fits of laughter, this seemed to hit his ego and he advanced slightly which caused me to get into defence mode. Which is basically what a cat would do when it feels threatened make herself bigger than she appears.

"Hm, trying to scare me I see well I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice."

"I'd like to see this but I have better things to do. So this class is for mutants whose abilities aren't as good as others like you for example."

He looked a little shocked but remembered that I could sense things and read people's minds.

"Yup Kitten and you don't have to be here everyday only when I make the kids get into partners and I need someone to practice on."

"Good luck Log I could beat you up any day, plus those days I don't need to be here Ill be here just to watch."

While saying this I poked him in the chest, he then grabbed my finger and bit it.

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted to do it that's all." He said laughing a little and ending it with that famous smirk of his.

Then a bell rang and people started coming down into the area we were standing in. A few familiar faces were in the crowd such as Kayla, Rogue, Kitty and Angel. I then turned my attention to Logan.

"You know Logan instead of making me go through listening to you and what not you could have gotten Kurt; he's great in this category."

"Well Kurt has other things to do and you don't."

"Well being part cat that I am I don't like that much work."

"Suck it up princess." This caused me to growl I heard Kayla laugh.

"Logan you just hit a mark."

"Oh really," said Logan; "I"ll have to do that more often."

I read his mind quickly and heard, 'she looks so cute angry.' This caused me to look a different way. By the end of the session Logan and I were tied, then I sensed something and faced the woods. Logan sniffed the air and his ears started to twitch, he had felt it to. He started to lurch forward and let his claws come out of his knuckles but I put my hand on his chest and he stopped immediately in the process his muscles tensed up.

"Sam you better let me go that's the brotherhood in there."

"Yes Logan I know but they're down in numbers and they aren't here for evil they have something else in mind, something that will change the mutant community." He looked at me to see if I was being truthful.

"Logan I'm not lying to you."

That's when three mutants stepped out of the woods badly injured. I got the mutant names off of them; they were Magneto, Mystique and Pyro. The last time I remembered Sabretooth was with them. I ran to them and teleported them to the hospital part of the mansion where Hank and Storm took care of them.


	5. Chapter 5

The three mutants healed over the next few days with Logan constantly on guard. I swear that man became very paranoid over those few days but Charles, Rogue and I reassured him everything would be ok. I on the other hand tried to figure out what was bothering them, especially Magneto something had surprised him greatly.

I now sat in my room relaxing after an eventful class with Logan and was glad he did not need my services for the next class. It was as I was relaxing I felt a prickling sensation in my mind followed by a message. 'Sam come to my office for a meeting.' I quickly got up and walked to his office Logan and Kurt not far behind me.

When we entered the room Magneto, Mystique and Pyro were in there along with a few other X men. I stood near a chair that Storm was sitting on; Logan stood right behind me while Kurt stood at my side. I noticed Kayla had grabbed a nice spot on the couch next to Gambit, Kitty and Colossus. In the back of my mind I wondered why this would concern Kayla and I but I would just wait for the explanation.

"My fellow X Men you are probably wondered why I called you to this meeting." Spoke Charles, "it has come to my urgent attention that Eric here has something important to tell that might be a great danger to the mutant and human communities."

"Something worse than Magneto." Blurted out Logan, caused me to elbow him in the stomach.

A smile played on Xavier's lips then he spoke again, "yes if I must say Logan, something far worse then Eric here."

"You see Wolverine if you wouldn't have opened that mouth of your I would have gotten to my speech." Said Eric slightly angry, "this danger involves a mutant that wants to control both, that's who attacked us. Now there's only one problem he needs a special mutant to help him, and since he thought she was with us he attacked us and started to mind-control Sabretooth."

I could feel the anger inside of Logan rise with the mention of that name, my anger also started to rise but it passed. Magneto continued on with his speech.

"We managed to escape and get here, at first we didn't believe she existed but now that I stand in this room she stands here with us."

Everyone except Eric, Charles and I looked around, I Knew he meant me and I also knew this day would come. Xavier had prepared me for it a long time ago.

"Who is she?" Spoke Storm.

Magneto smiled, "she's standing right beside you dear."

I felt all their eyes on me and backed up forgetting about Logan being behind me. He put his hands around my waste to stop me from going any further. When he did that I felt an emotion run through my body but it wasn't from me it was from him. He felt it too since he quickly pulled away his hands, the professor smiled.

For a moment it was awkward but then Charles had dismissed us so he and Eric could talk a little more. I started to walk with Kayla and Rogue when a hand grabbed my wrist. With my quick reflexes I turned around quickly to face Logan.

"Can we talk?"

This caused the two girls to giggle and caused me to glare at them. I nodded my head yes to Logan; we then walked the other way down the hall and took a left out on a balcony. He let out a sigh and looked at me. I looked at him and gave him a smirk.

"You know Log right now isn't a time to go soft."

He let out a grunt, "who said the famous Wolverine will go soft?"

"Are you forgetting I know about Jean."

He looked towards the lake and then back at me.

"I guess you got me there."

He stopped then sniffed the air and gave me a look; I saw the animal in his eyes and realized why he looked like that.

"Damn I forgot that was going to start today." I then teleported to my room and locked the door.

I ran to the bathroom quickly and hurried a bit and got out of there, I knew Logan wouldn't mean to try and jump me but his animal instinct would. I seen him walk down the hall and when he made eye contact he pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me but I flung him against the other wall. The noise drew a crowd including the professor and Magneto.

"What's going on here?" Said Storm; I just looked down while keeping my concentration on keeping Logan pinned to the wall.

"Well Storm I would say that Sam being a girl and part animal would be going through what animals go through and that's their heat which I'm guessing happens once every month."

Spoke Beast who being part animal himself was containing himself nicely.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been six whole months since Kayla and I arrived at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters and it feels like it's been ages. Logan and I have gotten closer except for certain times of the last five months where I have learned to keep my distance from all those part animal. With each new day I can't help but have an eerie feeling about me, one that just doesn't want to go away. Charles says it's probably just my imagination since the day they told me about that mutant who wants to control me is out there. Speaking of her, Charles and Magneto think they've pin pointed her location.

The one known as Wolverine decided to let me watch him teach today rather then let me beat him in his own sport. I sat in the green grass my tail twitching, enjoying the cool spring breeze blowing my way. I smiled as I watched the younger students and some older students try and block Logan's throws. Kayla who was now dating Gambit quietly broke away from the group and sat down next to me.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Sam."

"You could say that." I said lying back on my elbows, my eyes never leaving Logan.

"I just wish you two would get together I can see the eyes you to make at each other."

I glared at her.

"I do not make eyes at him...And he doesn't make eyes at me."

I knew this was true though, Kayla just shook her head.

"I know what you're thinking Kayla and you know me, it's been a long time since I had a boyfriend."

"Sam I can tell Logan's way different then that last idiot of a boyfriend you had...At least you know he'd love you for who you are."

I let out a sigh and noticed that the other's were leaving.

"I guess class is over."

"I can see that Sam, and I've got to run."

I looked at what she was leaving over and noticed Logan walking towards me. I cursed at her with my mind but all she did was turn around, smirk and kept on walking. Logan watched Kayla walk away before sitting down, I didn't have to read him to know something was on his mind.

"Did you two have a great conversation?"

"Yeah it was very informative." I said letting out some laughter

He let out a laugh then pushed me slightly.

"Real mature Log."

"This coming from someone who laughs at their own jokes."I then pushed him causing him to fall over; he glared before tackling me.

"You want to know what else is real mature kitten?" He said sitting on me with his face close to mine.

"What dearest Logan?"

"This."

He said kissing me, I kissed back, it felt so right. Well it did until there was a cough coming from behind us. Logan went back to sitting beside me and I sat up to face Storm who looked amused.

"I thought I'd find you here Sam are you still up for shopping?"

"Yeah of course let's go."

I said standing up smiling at the look on Logan's face as I teleported Storm and I to the garage.

"So?" Said Storm as we got into one of the many cars.

"So what?" I said smiling at Storm.

"That kiss back there."

"Oh that, it was just that a simple kiss."

She laughed as she started up the car.

"And I'm sure if I wouldn't have appeared out of nowhere like that it would have been a make out session."

I smiled again.

"Maybe."

"What was great though Sam was the look on his face when we left."

"I know, I just love to leave men hanging."

"Now we just have to see what happens when we get back from shopping."

"Yes that we do Storm."

"When and if you two go out it'll be about time."

"Yeah I know and everyone who placed a bet can breathe easier."

"I almost forgot about your powers."

"Yeah but I'm happy I have friends like you Storm who don't place those kind of bets, that and your both Logan's best friend and one of my best friends."

She smiled as she kept her eyes on the road. A few stores and a food court later we were arriving at the mansion. We arrived a little after supper so we knew the place would be packed with students doing leisurely things, which they were. I teleported me to my room then Storm to her room so we wouldn't have to walk up all of those steps.

As I stepped out of my room Logan was walking up the hall way towards his. He stopped in front of me and I smiled at him. All he did was tilt his head towards his room, I followed. His room looked like regular male room things strewn here and there. But the best thing about Logan's room was that I was in it.

"Sam feel lucky besides Rogue you're the only other person that's been in here."

"Aw I feel so special." I said putting on a little girl's voice this caused him to smile.

"So did you feel what I felt earlier today?" He said rather bluntly.

"I kissed back didn't I?"

He gave me a look.

"You know what I meant."

"Yes, yes I did and that was my answer. I did feel something; I felt something the second day I saw you, I didn't want to believe it because I didn't know you and our personalities clashed."

He turned and gave me a hug; we embraced for quite a while before pulling apart. He then kissed my forehead.

"Sam do you want to give us a try?"

"Yeah I would love to."


	7. Chapter 7

It has been two whole weeks since Logan and I started dating, no one has noticed that we have. Any time we both have time away from the others we hang out in his room since no one enters it. The bad feeling I had seems to be getting worse and every time I try to get rid of it, it keeps coming back. Logan is getting really concerned and keeps giving me worried glances. I smile back to show I'm ok.

Today marks the middle of July; of course classes are over now and have been for awhile now. I have had nothing to do all day even if it's only one o' clock. I could go hang out with my friends but that would be too much effort in getting up off my windowsill. I looked at my watch and at that exact moment Logan knocked on the door and walked in. As he closed the door I walked over to him and gave him both a hug and kiss in which he returned. I then buried my head in his chest before he spoke to me.

"How about we go and do something?"

"Sure Logan what do you have in mind?" I said pulling away but keeping my hands on his waist and looking into his eyes.

"Well you know that lake down near the end of the property, (this is where I shook my head yes) I was thinking you and I could go sit down there, maybe go swimming." He said casually.

"Sure Log just let me get into a bathing suit."

He smirked when I said this.

"Sorry Logan not this time." I said while heading in the bathroom, the look on his face showing defeat.

After I changed I walked out and grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on. Logan gave a smile of approval. I could sense his alpha male drive kicking in and knew if I didn't put them on he'd be very angry with any guy who looked my way. As I threw my towel around my neck Logan grabbed one from his room. We got about half way out the door when we were stopped.

"And where are you two going?" We turned around to face the professor.

"Just out for a swim." Spoke Logan.

Xavier gave a warm smile as if he knew our secret and nodded in approval as he wheeled himself away. We both let out a sigh of relief as I teleported us the rest of the way. When we got there we were the only ones there which was a good thing.

I walked along the dock with Logan walking slightly behind me, his hand brushing against mine with every step. Once I got at the end I sat down with my feet dangling in the water, Logan plopped down next to me and smiled. I then lay back on my elbows.

"It's good we can spend an afternoon away from my room." Said Logan who had his arms wrapped around me with his head on my shoulders.

"Yes it is Logan, it's really too hot to stay inside, and to warm to stay outside." I said while getting up off of my elbows to relieve the weight.

I turned to face Logan I then kissed him, he of course kissed back which started to form into a make out session. We then felt someone approach, but didn't care.

"Sam there you are." Said Rogue standing with Bobby.

I smiled and looked at the rest that included Remy, Kayla, Storm, and Scott.

"Here I am." I said as Logan huffed, Kayla looked between us.

"So how long?" Said Kayla.

"Two weeks." Mumbled Logan, which made me laugh.

"And you didn't tell ME your best friend?" Said Kayla.

"Ok before you bite my head off we didn't make it very secretive; we were waiting to se how long you guys would figure it out."

"And let me guess you didn't want us to find about it this way?" Asked Scott.

"Nope, now dearest Rogue what did you guys want me for?" I said standing up.

"Too see if you wanted to go swimming." She replied.

"Well that's what Sam and I came to do but other things distracted us." He said smirking then pulling me close.

I then backed away and almost pushed him in the water but Kayla did it to me first. As I surfaced I glared at her and sent her flying into the lake a few feet away from me.

"Jerk." She yelled jokingly.

"You deserved it." I yelled back.

Before we knew it time was flying by as we were swimming, it was around supper when Kayla dared me to swim to the other side and back. The next thing I knew was I heard a high pitched laugh and everything around me went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke in a brightly-lit room, I looked down at myself to see that I had more clothes on then I did before. I lifted up the shirt a little to see I still had my swimsuit on. I sniffed the air and had fifty different rank smells heading up my nostrils. I also noticed I was in a jail cell type thing. I felt someone nearing the cell, I knew it was Sabretooth even though he smelt different, when he arrived at the door he even looked different.

He opened up the cell door; I let out a low growl as I stood up. I tried to throw him away but only felt excruciating pain. When the pain subsided I looked up at Sabre, he smirked evilly, and I pleaded with my eyes. For a second he changed, then went back to the way he was before.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"A week, we had to run some tests on you and make sure you were up to par." Replied Sabretooth in a very ungrateful tone.

Before darkness took over I noticed those eyes, his eyes were different. I awoke sitting in a chair, I went to stand up but my arms and legs were shackled to it. 'If my powers weren't drained I'd be out of this in a second' I thought. I looked around the room, it was sickly white with a desk and another chair.

The door opened and my eyes darted quickly to it. the woman that walked in had a smirk on her face, she reminded me of Lady Deathstrike but I knew she was long dead. When she sat down she smirked again, how I would love to wipe that smirk off of her face. Sabretooth stood next to her as she folded her hands.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Didn't Magneto and Xavier tell you already? I want you to help me take over the world."

"You're sick!" I replied, "I'd never help you."

"That's what Sabretooth said before I made him my little plaything." She said smiling to herself.

"Well you may have corrupted Sabre but you'll never control me."

"Seeing as your powers are weakened and I have put a serum into you that makes you feel terrible amounts of pain it looks like you have no choice."

"I may not have my powers but Xavier and Magneto will have people on their way here, and you and your sick mind will be put to a stop."

"Really? Is that what you think? Sabretooth get this animal out of my sight."

He unlocked the shackles and pulled me up by the arm. Sabretooth pretty much ripped my arm off while dragging me down the hall. His grip loosened up when we were nearing my cell, he then looked at me and his eyes were normal.

"Sam, that serum should wear off in an hour...I'll try to help, I'll tell her you need someone to guard you that way I can get you out of here." I nodded my head.

"Sabretooth...Victor, I'm going to get you out of here if it's the last thing I do." He then went back to being controlled and threw me down in the cage.

When I looked at his face I could see him trying to break free, after one last try he gave up and walked away. I sat there alone, I hoped the X Men were on their way. 'Please help me guys.' I thought to myself as I looked out the barred window. Ten minutes later I heard someone approach I turned my head around to see Sabretooth standing there.

He gave me a nod then looked straight ahead at the wall. Minuets went by and I thought nothing was going to happen, I felt that I'd be stuck here forever, that was until an explosion knocked out half of my cell wall. I jumped out of the way just in time, in front of me stood Colossus and Logan. I smiled and ran into Logan's arms and gave him the biggest hug.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Going in the other way as we speak." Logan answered, then he seen Sabretooth and glared.

"Logan don't hurt him, he's being controlled he's on our side." Logan let out a sigh, I then felt my powers come back and smiled. I opened the bars up and Logan looked confused.

"Dearest Logan I'm not finished here yet." I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

I sniffed the air to find where, well I never found out her name but I'm going to find her and get rid of her once and for all. I met up with the others who were battling it out trying to rescue a few other mutants. This is where I found her laughing her head off, as soon as she stopped I threw a machine at her.

"Now that I got your attention." I said as she was trying to get up. Kayla came over to me smiling. "Glad to see you're the same old Sam."

"I'm glad I'm the same old Sam." Just then Kayla and I were sent flying into a wall. "Oh no she didn't." I said.

"Oh yes she did Sam, I think it's time we show her who's boss."

"I agree Kayla, let's give her everything."

By the time we were finished she was laying on the floor.

"Do you think she's dead?" Asked Storm. I felt her pulse.

"Yes she is." I replied, but I still felt like something wasn't right. Logan then came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"And I am never going to let you get away from me again."

"Promise."

"Promise."

We then headed to the X-Jet and flew off to the school. As soon as we landed I went to Xavier to ask him a question.

"Ah Sam I see you returned safely."

"Yes I did, but I have a question."

"And the answer is no Sam, it's not over, not yet at least, I have a feeling there will be one more loss in the future."

I nodded my head and walked off trying to figure out what he meant by another loss.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month and a half since that incident, and Logan and my animal instincts seem to be rising. The tension could be cut with a knife it was that thick. If we weren't in his room kissing he wanted to attack something. I couldn't help it one night my animal urge was too strong and I gave into Logan and we ended up making love. Since then we ended up hardly being apart and it seemed like no guy (except Nightcrawler who was like a brother to me and the guys who have girlfriends) would come near me.

I woke up early this morning and took a long stretch; I looked over at Logan's sleeping, naked form. I smiled and went to get up but he wrapped his arms around me. I knew he was still asleep and also knew I'd be here awhile. I then snuggled into him taking in my surroundings. Five minutes later his grip tightened as he hugged me, I turned to face him and he gave me a kiss then smiled.

"Think anyone heard last night?" He asked smirking.

"I don't think so." I replied smirking back.

"Well at lest I know you enjoyed it."

"Yeah and I think it's a new record." I replied looking at the clock which read one p.m.

"Kitten look we slept half the day away."

"I don't blame us." I said getting out of bed. "I'm off to my room to get clothes and shower ok."

Before he spoke I teleported to my room, naked and with my clothes form last night in my hand. After I grabbed some clothes I headed for the shower, when I was done and clothed I walked out of my room and stretched again. At that moment Logan walked out of his room his hair still damp. He seen me stretching and took the opportunity to hug me and kiss me, when he pulled away he gave me the most loving look I had seen.

"I love you too Logan."

"I hate when you read my mind sometimes love."

"And I love seeing the look on your face when I do it."

I said while hugging him and getting out of his grip. I then proceeded down the hall rubbing my hungry stomach; Logan who must have sensed my hunger followed a few steps behind. Once in the kitchen there were only tow or three people in there. One of which were Sabretooth, I looked at Logan and grabbed his hand and told him telepathically he's not worth it. Logan knew as much as I did that Sabre wouldn't touch me because I was Logan's mate.

"Logan any idea of what we should eat?" I asked looking into the fridge.

"None kitten." He said.

"Log aren't you a huge help." He smiled and kissed me.

I gave up on what to find and grabbed an apple and started eating it. Just as I was about to take another bite Kayla walked in I waved at her.

"About time you're up I was bored."

"Sorry about that Kayla I had a rough night last night," this caused Logan to stifle a laugh then take a bite of my apple. "Hey that was mine."

"Would you like it back?"

"No thanks, well Kayla since I'm up now want to do something."

"Yes, yes I would."

"This one doesn't include boys does it?"

"No Sam you and I are going to do girly things."

"Yay!"

Logan looked at me as if asking me if it was ok I nodded. Kayla and I at first just walked around the premises before sitting down under a tree, I Smiled when I realized this was the same tree I was under when Logan kissed me. I then felt something weird, Kayla looked at me and she knew something was wrong.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I don't know I have two feelings, one is that feeling I had the last time something bad happened and the other one feels like something's different with me."

"Hmm that's odd."

"I know."

We then sat there in a comfortable silence until I felt like I was going to be sick. I quickly stood up and ran to the woods where I eventually did get sick. Kayla came to my side shortly after I finished emptying my stomach.

"You alright Sam you were fine just a minute ago?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what came over me."

"Maybe we should see Hank?"

"I think we should."

We eventually made it to the little hospital room downstairs; after I thought I was going to be sick a couple of more times. Kayla then did all the explaining for me just in case, he then decided he'd take some test to see what was wrong. After an hour of sitting in that room Hank came back in with a huge smile on his face.

"Clearly what's wrong with me can't be serious?"

"It better not be." Kayla said defensively.

"Don't worry Kayla it seems your friend here is with child."

My jaw dropped and Kayla spit out the water she just took a sip of.

"What?" Kayla and I said at the same time.

"Yes there's no denying it, you are pregnant Sam, and it's Logan's I presume." I nodded my head.

"Oh god how's Logan going to take this?" I said.

"Don't worry Sam I know Logan he'll be happy, I'll come with you so you can tell him that way if he goes to harm you I'll hurt him."

Kayla said reassuringly, I gave her a wide smile and after we said thanks to Hank we were off to find Logan. We managed to find Logan sitting on the couch talking to Rogue, Bobby and Remy. I bit my lip as he looked at me.

"Sam is there something wrong?" He said sounding worried and standing up. He put his hands on my hips.

"Nothings wrong." I said a little nervously.

"Then what is it?" He asked. I grabbed his hands and put hem on my stomach.

"I'm pregnant Logan."

Even though he looked stunned I knew he was really happy. I heard the other three say congrats and I said thanks just before Logan pulled me into a hug.

"We're going to have to be extra careful now and no more defence classes with me ok."

"I have no problem with that what so ever Log."

"Well," said Remy his thick French accent floating through the air, "I say we throw a little party for Sam and Logan."

"That would be nice." I said.

The party lasted well into the night, when Logan and I made it to his room we were exhausted. Though as I was falling asleep I still had a bad feeling and Xavier saying that the worst was yet to come.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a whole two months since I found out I was having a baby. Logan made sure that I was in seeing distance from him. He had told me he wasn't worried but I knew different. That bad feeling I had well it seems to be getting worse with time. I try not to think about it since I don't want to harm the baby in any way.

It was a nice day today but I hadn't felt like doing anything at all. I walked out onto a balcony that over looked the backyard of the mansion. I put my arms down on the railing and breathed in, I was happy here and it seemed like everyone knew it. I felt a presence come up behind me and knew that it was Logan. He then wrapped his arms around my slightly growing belly and gave me a hug.

"Sam I love you."

"I love you too Logan."

"You know I was thinking."

"You Logan actually thinking."

He then playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"I was thinking after the baby is born we get married."

I turned around and placed my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"I would love that Logan."

At that moment it felt as an earthquake was hitting the place. I knew it meant trouble, I looked at Logan then teleported us to Xavier's office. When we arrived so did the other X men and the members of the brotherhood.

"I think it be best if Logan and Sabretooth protected Sam in the lab. It is time to fight that woman one last time." The professor said.

I nodded as I then grabbed onto both Logan's and Victor's arms and teleported us downstairs. I knew he'd tell Pitor and Kitty to take the kids to safety. I knew they'd be safe but a nagging feeling in the back of my head said that one of us weren't safe.

The next thing I knew I was pacing in this room back and forth, Logan and Victor watching me. I was nervous I wanted to know how she survived, why she was here and what was going on upstairs. It was five minuets later that Logan stood up and put his hand on my shoulders to make me stop.

"Stop pacing your making me dizzy."

"Sorry Logan I'm just a bit nervous and worried."

"Don't be this will be over before you know it."

I noticed that woman teleport behind Logan; I was confused she couldn't do that before. Victor got Logan out of the way but wasn't fast enough to grab me and before we knew it she had stuck three bone claws into my abdomen and then threw me into a wall. My baby was dead, I felt dead.

After that it seemed like everything went in slow motion, Sabre came to check on me while it seemed like Logan went into over-drive. At this minute in time Logan was no more he was now Wolverine. My stomach had healed but my heart hadn't, I felt Sabretooth help me out of the room and I knew it was all over, we could all be happy now.

Five months later after a little bit of depression Logan had convinced me we would try again. Also the girls had kept my mind of things while helping me pick out things for my wedding such as flowers and a dress. We would be having the wedding and reception at the mansion just to keep it low key.

Today would be mine and Logan's wedding day and nothing would stop it from happening. As I walked down the aisle with my arm linked in Beasts I looked in Logan's eyes and smiled, Xavier was right I would be the one to tame the beast inside.


End file.
